


Потому что если не любил, значит и не жил, и не дышал

by Dull_Balrog, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Summary: Тирион не то, чем кажется.
Kudos: 2





	Потому что если не любил, значит и не жил, и не дышал

Тайвин пребывал в глубокой задумчивости. Место для этого было вполне подходящее. Время тоже. Сколько проблем. Сколько от остальных проблем... Самая главная сейчас сидит в подземельях, и что с ним делать, дураком? На Стену отправить? Сплавить за море? Только по тихому, они и так наделали больно много шума.  
Беспокойные мысли были беспардонно прерваны той самой большой маленькой проблемой, стоящей на пороге, гордо выставив срам на обозрение. Это смущало гораздо больше, чем арбалет в его руках и дурацкие маленькие крылышки за спиной.  
— Ты не посмеешь, — Тайвин поморщился.  
Маленький человек поднял арбалет.  
— Спасибо, мне одного раза хватило...,— Тайвин прикрыл глаза рукой.  
— Что?!  
— Что?  
— Не думал, что ты вообще на это способен.  
— Ты убил ЕЁ! — сдавленно прохрипел Тайвин. — Лучше убей...  
— Нет. Я заставлю тебя жить.


End file.
